bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MollyLine - (Fanmade series)
MollyLine 'Is A Fan - Made Series which is based off of a TV Series, '''Madeline, '''Which has 12 Characters that learn about Amazing Stuff in france! Its first episode aired on January 15, 2011. *'Characters ' '''MollyLine - '''A Guppy Version of Madeline. She wears a blue dress with a White collar on it. MollyLine Does Still Has Her Natural hair color, Pink. Her Best Friend Is Gilertio (Based off Perpetio) in the series. MollyLine Is a Lovely Student and Is the Shortest Guppy in the class, MollyLine Loves to Make friends! '''Chloona - '''A Guppy Version of Chloe. She wears a Blue Dress like EveryGuppy in the class. Her best friend is MollyLine, that helps her every time. She still has her nomal hair color, purple. Chloona has a Little Pinkto star on her head for decoration. Chloona is a Lovely Guppy! '''Moeema - '''A Guppy Version of Monique. She also wears a blue dress, but her earrings are blue. Moeema is a silly guppy in the class. She even does like discovering bugs and insects. Moeema Has Blond hair as usual. She Is so funny and nice, there is never a sad day without her! '''Oonille - '''A Guppy Version of Danielle. She is a triplet of Chloona. She has Purple Hair and wears a green star with a blue dress too. She loves math and movies with her friends. Oonille loves to dress up, and go outside with friends. As you can see, she is a nature bee as her cover. Oonille loves nature! '''Syvleema '- A Guppy Version of Sylvie. She is a Triplet of Moeema. She Loves Dogs and Cats. She wears a Blue Dress And Has a pink Little Flower on her Hair. Syvleema loves ballet music and loves art. She even is half - French, so she knows some french words. She is very nice and has a baby brother, and her cat, Silk. Sylveema is great! 'Oonlulu '- A Guppy Version of Lulu. She is a Triplet of Chloona and loves to do ballet classes with her friends. Oonlulu is a sweet girl that wears a blue dress with a Black & Purple Striped Star. She loves to drink water everyday for her health daily. Oonlulu is very nice and has a great heart! 'Nonolly '- A Guppy Version of Nona. She is a Triplet of MollyLine and is the youngest one of the class. She is great at science and throws great parties. She even has a sweet tooth and wears a bubblegum clip with a blue dress. She even has a collection of her fav singer, Janet Jackson and went to her concert in a 1 - hour special. Nonolly loves to be a great friend! 'Oonanne - '''A Guppy Version of Anne. She is a triplet of Chloona and loves to dress up. She wears a Blue Dress with a Red Star and she belives in unicorns. Oonanne is a lovely trusting friend and is a book worm in the school. Oonanne loves to dance and is very smart! '''Mollnine - '''A Guppy Version of Janine. Mollnine is a triplet of MollyLine's Family. She has a Blue Dress with a Ladybug Clip on her hair, and loves the beach. Mollnine is very nice and sweet and loves to travel places. Known as the Artist, she is very great in art class. Molline is a very nice guppy! '''Deevette '- A Guppy Version of Yvette. Deevette is a triplet of Moeema. She is a little bit of a show - off but is a little preppy as others. She wears a Blue Dress with A Butterfly clip. Deevette is sometimes un-proper to students sometimes, she even loves to paint as well. Deevette is a preppy girl! 'Nicoona '- A Guppy Version of Nicole. She is a triplet of Chloona. She wears a Blue Dress with a Purple Star. She is a Girly Girl and loves to play with dolls. She and Chloona Loves to play together outside. Also, She Does Love to Discover Butterflies in the sky. Nicoona is Very Gentle and nice! '''Ellolly - A Guppy Version of Ellie. She is a Triplet of MollyLine. She loves playing the violin and learning about french. Wears a blue dress, pink hair, and a sparkly bow in her hair. She is simular to MollyLine, cause she does like to help. Ellolly even feeds their class dog, Pupavieve (Based off Genavieve) in the series. She loves to paint and draw like others. Ellolly is sweet and nice! *'Facts' These Guppies sound alike because they all have 3 Sisters each. Some of the Episodes have Songs And Little Short ones. The Guppies teacher is Mr. Claoper, which is based off Ms Clavel and Mr. Grouper. In the UK version, the guppies have diffrent color hair, and are cousins instead. In The Development, The Guppies are in a high school. In The Early Development Series, MollyLine, has a little sister in the Spanish dub. The Class are all Girl Guppies. The Last Fact is that, the Finale of the series is when they see MollyLine's Family. *Voice Actors Brianna Gentilella - MollyLine, Ellolly. Bailey Gambertoglio - Nonolly, Molline. Selena Gonzalez - Deevette, Slvette. Grace Kaufman - Moeema, and Slvette. Tori Fenstien - Nicoona, and Oonanne. Ryena Shasken - Chloona, Oonlulu, and Oonille. Frank Welker - Pupavieve. Tino Insana - Mr. Claoper 2011 - 2016 (Deceased in 2016) Chris Phillips - Mr. Claoper 2016 - Present. *Season 1 Facts Season 1 had 20 episodes Season 1 was made in 2011 It was nomatied an award for an oscar. *Season 2 Facts The Animation got a lot different since it handed down to Discovery Fanmade. Sometimes, MollyLine had metioned her real name and said her date of birth. The Season 2 had 30 episodes. The series was in 1st place for a nomanation award. *Season 3 Facts Season 3 had 15 episodes. This was the one of the seasons that has only 15 episodes. MollyLine's voice got a little bit softer. Season 3 was 1 of the 1st Season that went on dvd. *Season 4 Facts Now, the narrator now had a new voice actor, Tom Kenny. A Surprise Voice actor, Janet Jackson, Appeared in the Episode "The Jackson Concert!" Gilerto Voice Actor Changes In Seasons 1 - 4 It was announced that this was the last season of MollyLine. The Series has 35 Episodes, and won an award for Running for 5 years. *Number of Episodes There are 100 Episodes of the series. They Got an Award for 100 Episodes. *Numbers Of Songs They have 60 Songs, But Since they have 40 short songs, It was 100 Songs. *News And Extras It may be true if they are bringing back the series by Rebooting or putting the oringinal series on tv. *Best Series The Series went 1st place for an oscar, beating the recent cartoon, Shimolly And Deemine. *Best Characters On Fanmadeagram - The Best Charater was MollyLine. *The Channel they air on Airs on - Discovery Fanmade at 11:00 am, Pbs Fanmade at 8:00 am, and NickaFanamade at Weekdays. *Movies MollyLine : Lost In Paritucky MollyLine (2011) MollyLine and friends *Seasons on dvd MollyLine - Season 1 MollyLine - Season 2 MollyLine - Season 3 MollyLine - Season 4 *The End Thanks for Reading This Article, took like 2 or more hours to make! Thank you!